


Trash Panda the story of Whoops

by SpotlessPanda42



Series: The Ritchie Chronicles. [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpotlessPanda42/pseuds/SpotlessPanda42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little blurbs of thoughts bouncing in my head about a character, eventually will rewrite in to a real story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning about Ears

#  Learning About Ears 

“Your eyes look in disbelief of me.” The Antivan elf stated staring at the girl. 

“Er sorry. It's just I've never really seen an elf. Or at least this close.” She sheepishly mumbled rubbing the back of her neck, glowing a slight red.

“You must have had a sad life.” He looked incredulously.

“Well no. They weren't around where I'm from.” She looked off into the fire, watching Alistair cooking stew.  
_Oh lord no one will be able to eat tonight._ Her thoughts betrayed her. 

“Ah yes, the mysterious other world.” 

“Can…. I touch them?” She said uncertainly looking at Zevran with her wide hazel eyes.

“They are sensitive.” He said stepping closer although he looked like he still was contemplating his decision. 

“I would promise not to bite, but I don't like promises I don't intend to keep.” She said grinning cheekily. 

“You are different. Ashlyn.” he chuckled before gesturing for them to sit. 

“I try.” She stuck out her tongue before joining him on the ground facing him.

“Well i give you permission to touch my great elven ears.” He winked.

She leaned in concentrating and ever so slowing ran the tip of her pointer finger up along the lobe to the point, where she let her digit roam over the top side and under side. Not noticing her ministrations were causing the elf to turn slightly red and part his mouth to inconspicuously let in air.  


“Hey! Ashlyn stop fondling the assassin and get over here. We still need to work on your sword skills.” Elissa shouted over at the two a bit over protective of the young women that quite literally fell into her arms.

She sprang apart from Zevran not quite sure how she ended up almost in his lap. 

“Damn it Ellie, I could of ripped his ear off, with the way you startled me.” She grumbled at the blonde bounding over silently and picking up the twin daggers.

“Well, you should know by now, not to touch everything that is different from your world.” Elissa chided the girl.

“I told Sten I was deeply sorry for touching him-” She groaned getting into her practice stance against the warrior.

“Ashlyn it took twenty silvers worth of cookies.”Elissa said swinging her sword out.

“I know you, keep reminding me like I am some damn child. I am not. I am Twenty Two fucking years old. Which is three years older than you and two older than Alistair.” She said parrying and trying to go below the belt for a hit.

“Yet you possess no fighting skills or wilderness skills, people your age should know.” The clash of metal was loud as they kept sparring.

“I told you I’m not from Thedas. People in my world have no need to fight with swords and axes. If people get in a pissing match there they use explosives.” 

“I just want you to be prepared in case of the worst. **WE** can’t always protect you.” Elissa said ending the fight.

Ashlyn looked down at her daggers and feet. 

“I know.” She said before walking to the tree line to sit with Bodahn and Sandal.


	2. What are You?

# What are You?

“You are awfully short and stocky for a human.” Oghren said gruffly. 

“Yeah?” She questioned slowly looking around their surroundings at Lake Calenhad, being slightly offended since she standing at 5’6. Given the same height as Zevran and only a little taller than Oghren. 

“You also drink like a dwarf.” Oghren chuckled sipping his flask.

“But she is lacking the smell.” Zevran piped in from the side.

“Your feet are also big.” Oghren argued. 

“But she dislikes shoes, much like a dalish elf, no?” Leliana countered looking pointedly at Ashlyn’s bare feet, held in foot wraps.

“What are you three doing?” Elissa asked finally listening into the conversation instead of making eyes at Alistair.

“Warden I think your cousin is half dwarf.” Oghren burped loudly.

“I disagree. She must be elf blooded.” Zevran and Leliana over talked the other.

“What do you think Ash?” Elissa asked slightly worried what might drop out of her mouth.

“I'm a hobbit.” Ashlyn jokingly said grinning.

Her answer was met with groans and head shakes.


	3. When you lose who you are. What does that make you?

“What's going on here.” A male voice said next to Ashlyn as they both entered the chamber.

“Fuck man you are an ugly shit-dick.” Ashlyn drawled out loudly. 

Green that's all she could describe the feeling. 

_Maybe I succeeded in killing myself, maybe-_ Her thoughts cut off as soon as her vision came back and she was staring into the golden eyes of the women above her. 

“Oh child it is not time for you to go.” The voice crackled. 

“Flemeth or should I call you Mythal.” She accused standing up quickly. 

“Call me as you see fit, names are just so.” Flemeth said buoyantly. 

“Flemeth then, I have lost everything. Hope she was my world, my miracle.” The Brunette wrapped her arms around herself morsley. 

“She is not gone.” Flemeth said as if it was common knowledge.

“Wot” Ashlyn said after a pause mouth dropping in shock.

“She is in your world.” Flemeth picked up a book and pushed the cover back.

“But I've been gone for almost ten years.” Ashlyn said incredulously, noting they were in a library somewhere. 

_I wonder if we are in the Black City? No focus._

“Haven't you noticed. You haven't aged a day.”

“I… I …. But.” the girl stuttered out disbelievingly. 

“Oh girl.” The older women gwaffed.

“Am I just not here?” Ashlyn asked curiously.

“Did you not feel pain when you were stabbed. When you gave birth to your babe. You are here just as you are there.”

“Wait. I'm there now?” She asked even more confused. 

“No.” Flemeth shot her down.

“But you, just said”

“You are here as you are there. You are here now.”

“But I'm not there now. So I disappeared?” Ashlyn asked scrunching her face in thought.

Flemeth smiles like she has a secret. 

“You are to help the boy.”

“You mean the herald.” She deadpanned. 

“Yes, but you will not remember any of this.” Flemeth said stepping over to Ashlyn. 

“Talking to you?” She asked starting to back away.

“That and your time here in Thedas.” she said following the young women's movements. 

“I don't want to forget hope.” She said fearfully.

“Her remembrance will hinder you”

“She will not.” She cried out frustrated as her back hit a bookcase. 

“I'm sorry. You will regain them with time.” Flemeth’s hand came to rest on the girl’s shoulder.

“But will I remember plot points?”

“Yes. You will know of your world.” she said reassuringly. 

“I'm afraid Flemeth.”

“Beware not. The dread wolf will watch over you.”

“That's what I'm afraid of.” she mumbled as the her world went dark.


	4. Blunders Thunders And Fuck em's

“She was clutching the boy like her life depended on it.” A harsh voice commented aggressively. 

“Ughhhhhhhh” The low moan escapes Ashlyn’s mouth as she waking. She strains against bindings and mentally balks. 

_What the actual fuck. Rope who the fuck uses rope? Where am I? Fuck don’t panic, panicking is bad._

“The whole conclave destroyed, and all we found was you two clutching each other.” She screams at the two tied up, causing them both to wince.

They turned to look at the other soaking in the features.

_Dalish elf. Bright red hair. Half face covered in Vallaslin. I think it was Elgar'nan. He had the greenest eyes I have ever seen. They remind me of of..._

Words passed over Ashlyn’s head.

_Fuck, I’m missing vital information here._

“And how did you get there.” Cassandra directed at Ashlyn.

“I have no idea. I was I was….why can’t I remember?” she started and was very confused.

It was like she had a mental block.

_Maybe the fade did this? Like with the inquisitor?_

“Ash, is that you? Maker I'm so happy you are alive.” the red head that was in the corner said smiling, coming closer.

“How do you know who I am?” Ashlyn mumbled out confused?

Speechless. That was the only way to describe the amount of hurt and emotions on the young spymaster’s face before it went neutral. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were looking at sky as soon as the Seeker brought them outside.

_Holy fuck that is daunting. Like holy shit this is, this is….i’m so over my fucking head. What am I going to do?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_The bridge collapsed, because my dumb ass forgot about it. Shit I need to bump up my A-Game like ten fold. Looking left right. A mages staff. Probably his. Oh look two daggers. Must be a rogue. Not going to even entertain the fact I might be a mage, nope. I’m not adding magical bullshit in my list of shit going on today._

Ashlyn rolled and grabbed the two daggers as the elf had taken the staff. Both seen as prisoners working as a team to take out the shades. 

“What is your name kid? I am Ashlyn.” She commented as she ducked and kicked the shade that got too close.

“My name is Enasalin Lavellan.” He said freezing the shade, allowing Ashlyn to shatter kick it. 

_That was my inquisitor from my game. Oh. I missed dialog, what? Fuck. Pay attention stupid._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Good to see you seeker.” A voice reached Ashlyn’s ears causing her to look up.

“Shit, Fucking Balls.” The spray of curses came flying out as Ashlyn slips over a patch of ice and lands on the ground face down. 

“Ah fuck me sideways.” Came out muffled as she slowly sat up.

“Ash. Good to see you. I always knew you would be where the trouble is, my little song bird.” Varric chuckled helping her stand again.

“I'm sorry have we met?” She said unsure looking at him.

“The fade must of altered her memories. Strange.” Solas said to mostly Varric.


	5. The Queen and her 'Cousin'

“So you have come back.” Elissa said walking into the guest room.

“Yes Elissa, I have.” Ashlyn said rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well I must say my niece is just so adorable.” The elder cousland gushed. 

“Well Hope does the same thing Zev does to lure you in.” Ashlyn chuckled at the younger woman's antics. 

“The tongue thing?”

“What?! No! The eyes Elissa jeez. The eyes where they could do no wrong. I now know that it's genetic.” 

“Oh Ash. You and your other worldly words.” Elissa said flippantly sitting on the bed with her cousin. 

“Yes it means that she was born with it. So what she got is from her parents.” Ashlyn explained.

_Man should've payed more attention in science. Oh well._

“Oh. Makes sense. I mean she looks like him and you. But..” She trailed off blushing.

“Mostly him right? Yeah. I mean I'm glad she is as tan as him. Her ears are adorably pointy. Which by the way is odd, because you know she should be considered elf blooded and should have rounded ears. Her eyes are so expressive. Even though they have my coloring. Her hair is thick like mine but such a lightness that when it hits the sun it looks like golden strands.” Ashlyn explained and accidently went on. 

“I get it, your kid is adorable. I want one.” Elissa pouted crossing her arms.

“I'm sure Alister will let you baby him some more.” Ashlyn chuckled. 

“Haha that was so funny.”

“I thought so.”

“So Zevran came back and you moved on?” Elissa urged to hear the story.

“Yes. Well I mean I didn’t plan on it, you know falling in love again. I was so content to do the single parent thing. As you know Zev broke my heart that day when he left. I was so distraught. I never had a chance to tell him I was pregnant. I just,” she sighed. “Fenris grew on me and I fell head first. He was great with Hope. He was passionate, and his voice was sinfully deep and rough.”

“How did it happen?” Elissa asked curiously.

“Fenris is a free slave.I known from my history in my world, slaves didn't know how to read. So it started as lessons.” She trailed off looking at the wall.


	6. When there is no Hope

“Where's hope Ash?” Garret asked curiously.

“Oh Sebastian wanted to take her to the chantry since, I really wasn't going to. Garbear.”

Ashlyn looks around noting everyone including Orsino and Meredith, the latter were arguing. Then she noticed Sebastian walking up no little girl in tow.

“Sebastian. Where's Hope?” Ashlyn asked staring to feel hints of panic set in.

“Oh the Revered Mother wanted to show her the library. Shouldn't be but an hour till she will be ready” he said nonchalantly.

Ashlyn let her full blown panic shown. 

“No no. Sebastian why? I have to get her.” She starts to frantically say and going to run.

Anders catches her around the waist rather quickly and holds her very tightly. Hawke and the others start to turn and look at the two.

“I'm sorry but, it had to be done.” Anders said detached.

The Chantry explodes and everyone looks on terror. Ashlyn drops to knees.   
“No,” she whispered “No!” she finally crumples wailing.

Fenris glows brightly his anger palpable and picked up Anders. 

“I'm sorry I had to.” Anders kept saying trying to get them to understand.

“Hope was just a child Anders. She was barely even six years old. She was an innocent. You even delivered her into this world!” Ashlyn screamed at him tears streaming down her face.

“I'm sorry.”

"Fenris drop him" he does as he was told growling as he does it, disgusted at the mage. 

“Garrett. Keep him alive. Help the Mages. Make him help and remember what he did for her.” Ashlyn said standing up wiping her face.

“Ash-” Garrett looked like he was going to argue.

“I will not help you in any of this. I must go. I can be here anymore.” She said gravely. 

Fenris hugged her and kissed her forehead. She kissed him on the mouth, knowing it will be the last one for a long time.

“Meet me at our spot Fenris. Varric tell Cassandra I said hi.” She said before running out of the area.

“Why do I get the feeling she's saying goodbye.” Varric said.


	7. Awkward Encounters

“I'm surprised Ashlyn hasn't jumped you yet solas.” Varric spoke chuckling as they spoke in the war room waiting for the Herald and Ashlyn.

Solas tilts his head 

“What do you mean?” He asked confused.

“I mean when she traveled with the Hero of Ferelden. She was with an antivan crow elf named Zevran. After he left her, she came to Kirkwall w...with all she could carry. Then she meet Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall. He for a while was smitten with her but she only had eyes for Broody.” He said zealously. 

“Broody?”

“Fenris. He at the time was an escaped elven slave from his Magister. He made her so happy. Then Zevran showed up. I thought Fenris was mad oh boy she was so angry, she fled Kirkwall. We found her surrounded by tons of dead slavers. She then went off to visit the warden before coming back to be with Broody.” 

“She likes Elvhenan then.”

“She never saw an elf before Zevran.”

“That seems impossible spymaster.”

“Oh but it is true.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Holy fucking fucks. You are huge. Like so fucking huge. I could fit Varric in your pocket huge.” Ashlyn stared wide eyed up at the Qunari. 

“Hey offensive” Varric said from the back of the group.

The Qunari Chuckles.

“I am-” He starts to introduce himself 

“The Iron bull. Yes. No doubt. Can I ride you?”

He raises an eyebrow. 

“That is very forward of you,although maybe not in this moment.”

There was sputtering in the background.

“What? No I meant like sometime can I wrap my legs around your shoulders.”

He starts laughing and claps her on the shoulder. She turns bright red. The others laughing openingly at her miswording. 

“No I mean can I ride on your shoulders like a kid.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Shit fuck shit balls fuck._

All Ashlyn could hear was the slapping of her feet on the dirt path. A sudden roaring in distance broke through the relative quiet morning. Ashlyn turned a sharp corner by the tavern and slams into Krem.

“Wha?”He starts confused.

“Shit Krem you have to hide me quick. Sera painted Bull’s horns pink and she blamed me.” Ashlyn explained frantically.

A loud growling noise comes closer signalling Bull was near. Krem slammed her against the side of the building he was leaning against. Her eyes went wide in shock, before he was engulfing her in a kiss lifting her so her legs fit around his waist. Slowly Ashlyn’s eyes fluttered closed as her hand went to tangle through his hair.

The Iron Bull’s footsteps faded by as the two were lost in each other's embrace. Slowly they were breaking apart after a bit, breathing heavily.

“Thank you. That was,” she giggles lightly and blushes red. “I'm a loss for words really.”

He chuckles and lets her down from his grip.

“I will be happy to repeat that again.”

Ashlyn’s face goes an even deeper red. 

“Ye-yeah that would be great. Erm I will see you later” She smiles and kisses his cheek before fleeing towards Varric.


	8. If I Could Find A Way

“I will fucking destroy you.”Ashlyn was screaming.

Everyone looked and winced. The false Andrastate flying down to them as soon as they exited the door.

Ashlyn charges against the high dragon. 

Her entire thoughts were _No fucks given._

She slams into dragon’s underbelly with daggers. With maximum effort starts running to other side tearing the belly up. The dragon screeches and swipes out and knocks her over. She gets right back up anger fueling her and jumps the swinging tail. Everyone is shouting. The dragon put up a flame wall, separating everyone from them. She growled loudly and was dodging fireballs, mildly well. Only getting signed on the shoulder. 

“You piece of fucking shit.” She gnashed her teeth together, groaning.

The dragon reared back as she threw a dagger and it landed in its eye.  
_Fucking miracle._

Its neck swung low allowing her to hold on to it and start climbing her way to its head. Finally she reached the crown of the head. She slammed her remaining dagger in the temple savagely till the dragon started falling, causing her to jump. The dust and fire cleared. Ashlyn was breathing heavy and had her head between her knees, sobbing softly. 

“You are better now yes?” Zevran asked cautiously approaching.

“I just,” she said sighed whipping her tears. “I don't know. I am tired Zev. I'm starting to think, that I am never going back to my world. I've been here months, and nothing has clued me in on oh to get back. I don’t have anyone here.”

“Lies. You have us. The warden calls you cousin not for a back story, but because she feels a familiar bond. Alistair and Leliana see you as a great friend and sister. Wynne and her magical bosoms see you as a daughter. Sten respects you as does Morrigan. Shale is-” 

“Shale. What about you Zev.”

“I...care for you a great deal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you for traveling with me Ashlyn.”

“Anders no worries. I understand why you needed to leave. Thank you for delivering the baby.” Ashlyn smiled looking at the pink bundle in Anders arms.

“Still haven't named the adorable babe?” He asked as he ran his thumb over the baby's cheek.

“I was thinking Hope. Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness.” She said thoughtfully

"That’s wise, any more?” he teased before looking at the baby “Hope. Little Hope Cousland. Cute.” 

“Hope is important because it can make the present moment less difficult to bear. If we believe that tomorrow will be better, we can bear a hardship today.” she quoted again before pausing to turn and look at him. “Are you sure you do not want to stay with me at the hanged man?”

"Yeah. Apostate in plain sight of templars…” he mumbled off.

“Anders you are not an apostate. You are a grey warden. A bit AWOL. But still a grey warden”

Hope started crying a bit 

“Shh shh Hope. don’t cry.do you know why? I'm sailing away, to a Land of Opportunity.The sun will shine, and birds will sing there everyday. I'm sailing away, and I hope that you remember me.  
It was fun, we had our run. Hip hip hooray! You said 'hello', I loved you so, just like in a romance scene.I want you to know, I had to let go, I'm falling in love again.  
I'm running away, to a place where you won't bother me. We won't talk for a while, we'll be okay. And I'm changing my name to a word that's really hard to say.It's no one's fault, I'm just too young, and you're insane.  
I wasted my time, I missed all the signs, and it ruined my holiday. I want you to know, I had to let go, I'm falling in love again  
I just gotta believe there's something better. I just gotta believe there's something more than you and me. I've just gotta believe, I've just gotta believe.  
You said 'hello', I loved you so, I felt like a kid again. I want you to know, I had to let go. I'm falling in love again.  
I just gotta believe there's something better. I just gotta believe there's something more than you and me. I've just gotta believe, I've just gotta believe.” She sang softly.

Anders smiles. “I didn't know you are a bard.”

“I'm not really,” she coos at Hope, causing her to gurgle happily.


	9. It's a Motherfucking Nightmare

“No you have to help the-” Hawke started saying.

“All of you shut the fuck up. I'll stay” Ashlyn said making the split decision final. 

“What” 

“No”

They argued but all four knew it was useless.

“No I will stay. Elissa you're pregnant and Alister would murder everyone. Hawke. You are needed, and Enasalin don't be dumb. I will stay now. Go!” She all but shouted at them. 

“What about” Hawke started saying. 

“No. I let my daughter down and all I have are broken memories. Fenris and Zevran will understand.Go!” She said and turned her back at them drawing her dagger.

She could hear their feet running away from her towards the exit.  
_Good. Hello darkness my old friend._

She turns and looks at the nightmare. 

“Fuck you are ugly.”

“There is no escape you ignorant girl”

“I don't know if you have met me. But I'm pretty self destructive.”

He goes in for a bite.She quickly rolled away. 

_Fuck_

“Your fear only fuels me”.

“I'm not afraid.” she said frowning.  
_Lie Better_

It laughs and lunges. It's teeth caught in her left hand and he dangled her. She was screaming in agony as her arm started tearing. First it dislocated then she could hear the muscle tearing. Then the nerves went.. She knew her arm was now useless and she needed to be dropped before her arm was gone completely.

She reached out and slammed her foot under its jaw like an uppercut. It shrieked and dropped her hard on the ground. She stood quickly clutching a dagger. The other still miraculously still strapped to her back. Her left arm hung grotesquely from its socket. 

She grimaced as the nightmare regarded her with a snarl. She pulled from her pack slowly a bottle of foul smelling liquid. It was the closest thing to gasoline in this world she was going to get. She waited till the demon was close. It roared as it was charging. As soon as it was within 400ft she threw the bottle at its head. Dosing the head and upper back. 

It roared in confusion. She smiled and pulled out her last thing from home. A steel engraved Zippo lighter her father left her. She lit it and tossed it. The flames comes instantly. The screams were the worst. It wailed and disintegrated after a few minutes. 

She sighed and could hear other demons in the distance. She held her dagger at the ready and started wandering in the southern direction. She figured if the fade ran alongside the physical world. The traveling should be about the the same.  
_I hope._

It felt like days till she started stumbling upon people's dreams. Her side was bleeding well, more like slowly oozing. She wrapped it up with her excess pants and made a temporary sling for her arm.

She was optimistic. Hoping she would come across someone she knew.

“Maemae! Maemae!”

She head flew up from her perch on a rock. That sounds like Hope.

A little girl with bright blonde hair into little braids ran at her smiling brightly. Her ears delicately pointed and was wearing a pale blue dress. She looked like Hope before she went to the Chantry that morning. 

“Why must you torment me.” She cried out to the vision.

“I apologize. I am the spirit of Hope. I've come to aid you. I can change my form if you wish.” It spoke with a childlike voice.

“No it's okay. I am Ashlyn. Can you help me find my friends, well one in particular. His name is Solas. He is a dreamer.”

“Ah Fen'Harel. I did not know you were friends. Yes, he is about a two day journey from here. We must go quickly to avoid Demons.” 

The trip was uneventful. Soon they found Solas and she quite literally fell into his dream.

“Such a brave demon to take that form” he spoke standing defensively.

“Solas you fucking egghead it's me. Like actually me.” She said slightly irritated.

“I'm supposed to believe that you won against the nightmare.”

“Yes.look at me. I mean actually look.” She snarked.

“You arm” he trailed off.

“Completely fucking useless. My side needs healing.”

“I am afraid I cannot heal you here.”

“Shit. Where are you.”

‘We just arrived at redcliffe. Queen Elissa’s insistence. We are to hold a vigil for the fallen.”

“And me”

“Yes. Hawke and the Queen blame themselves.”

“Well that's bullshit”

Solas looked amused

“I insisted to stay behind, and I won. Fuck yeah. Who is with you. Healer wise.” she asked curiously. 

“Myself, the Inquisitor, Dorian.Morrigan.”

“She doesn't heal well enough. I will bleed out in minutes. I need you to tell Varric he needs to bring in Blondie.”

“Blondie?”

“Yeah he is an excellent healer and I am sure he will be able to get my arm to function again”.

“I am being awoken. I am sorry”

“I will be here Solas.”

The hours passed quickly before Solas was dreaming again.

“Did you tell him.”

“Yes. He will arrive in two days.”

“Good. Does everyone know I am alive”

“Yes. They are relieved.”

“Solas i'm sorry I avoided you for so long.” she said sincerely.

“it is all right. I thought at first it was because I was an elvean.”

“No. It's not that. Solas I know things.”

“Yes Varric had called you a seer of sorts.”

“Solas I know who-”

“I figured as much.” he cut her off not wanting to hear it from her mouth.

“I am sorry”

“I frighten you.” he inquired.

“No what you can do, does. You mean well.”

“I do not wish to know how you know this.” he sighed softly.

“I kept to myself for a reason. It's better if no one knows what I know,”

“People would abuse it”

“Yes. power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.”

Solas was starting to fade out after a while. 

“I shall see you tonight then.”

She nods.


	10. The Last Goodbye

Hope protected Ashlyn when she didn't have Solas's dreams to shield her in the fade. Ashlyn was looking at her friends dreams and noticed a new one. She peeked in and was transported to a small cabin.

The fire was going and it was cozy. A small table sat on one side and a kitchen of sorts on the other. A washing tub Sat by the fire. Warming water. She noticed there were three doors. She opened one door and was greeted by a full bed and a few chests. She closed the door and went to the other one suddenly afraid what she might find. 

She opened the door slowly and nearly cried. Inside was Zevran and her. Well a slightly different her. She had the same hairstyle. It was just pulled up. She was wearing the gold earring that he gave her, something that she gave to Hope on her fifth birthday. A deep green dress was on her , the stomach swollen with child and she was reciting a story. To- 

_Oh my god that's Hope._

She bites her working hand trying not to cry.

“I dream of this often. What would have happened if I stayed.” His voice carried not looking up from the smiling child. 

The dream Hope and Ash froze suspended.

“I have thought about this often, before.” She sniffled.

“Liliana sent for me as soon as she heard you stayed behind. I was… I still love you so much mi alma,” he cups her cheeks, staring down at her intensely. “I had half a mind to come down here and slit their throats. We've been keeping correspondence. I knew you lost your memories. I selfishly thought about stealing you away, but I knew you wouldn’t have been happy.”

“What we had was beautiful Zevran. We created Hope. I knew too much, even if we were together, I would've wanted us in Kirkwall, to help” she spoke softly.

“I should of came back sooner. I should of kept contact. I should of been there. I have failed you.”

“No. You have not failed me. I was angry for a while but time has helped. We can never have a world full of should haves, only what has happened and what is. I love you so much. You were my first love, and I will never forget that.” 

“May I have one last kiss mi corazón?” he whispered wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb.

“As many, till you wake.”

It started slow in an almost forgotten dance. His lips slid over her full ones savoring, till desperation set in. His hand tightened on the back of her neck claiming her mouth as his one last time. She could feel the heat pouring off of his body as they were pressed tight. Her hand traveled up into his hair brushing along his ears. The kiss was slowing down and finally they parted and stared into eachother’s eyes.

“We will always have memories and this moment.”

“I know. I only wish for more time.”

“I know. You are waking.”

She held his hand till he faded out and was left in the fade surrounded by the other’s still dreaming.

Slowly she raised her hand up and begin air playing a piano. Being directly in the fade the sound came instantly. She plucked the keys till James Blunt’s melody started pouring out.

“Did I disappoint you or let you down? Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? 'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right. Took your soul out into the night. It may be over but it won't stop there, I am here for you if you'd only care. You touched my heart you touched my soul. You changed my life and all my goals, and love is blind and that I knew when, My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head. Shared your dreams and shared your bed. I know you well, I know your smell. I've been addicted to you.  
Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me.”


	11. Fucking Finally, Shit kinda works out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very rough been working on this work. it's like rough rough draft. ugh longest contingency ever.

She sighed heavily knowing that it was time to leave soon. She wasn't as tempted to traipse in the other’s dreams. She looked around and saw that one of her friends was have a nightmare. The dream barrier a dark purple and angry red, shifting violently. Her feet on their own accord took her sprinting full speed at the dream entering. She heard screams of terror and heavy sobbing. She looked and saw what shocked her to the core. All her traveling companions and friends dead on the ground and in the middle was Enasalin. He was shaking uncontrollably and it wretched her heart.

“Sal. Oh Sal no.”

“I couldn't save anyone. They are all dead and I did this. I couldn't close the breach I couldn't stop Corypheus. I'm a failure.” he said distraught looking at her. 

She looks up tears streaming down her face.

“You are an amazing person and you deserve so much. I'm so sorry about that mark. I can't imagine what pain it brings you. I wish I could've done something about it.” she cups his face and slams him into a hug. 

He clutches on like his life depended on the contact. 

“You are a good friend, one that I am surprised to have. You find humor in things to make us laugh, even in the grimmest of times and I am thankful.” he said giving a watery smile.

“Hey everyone needs a little sunshine in their dreary spot of the day, and you know being kinda crazy helps.”

“Irlahnash, that's what you are.” he touched her forehead with his thumb smiling.

“I am honoured Enasalin. Ma Serannas.”

“Thank you, isa'ma'lin, for comforting me. I think I am waking now.” 

“Okay. isa’ma’lin. I will see you on the other side.”

She kisses his forehead and walks away. 

_Well might at well visit all the dreams and have super emotionally visits. Jeez. You know who would have great dreams Varric, wicked grace and hookers. Damn dwarf powers._

She sighed loudly.

_At least tomorrow I will be home. Home yes…..Fuck Krem is going to murder me._

She turns and looks around. 

_Shit he’s not sleeping. Or Fenris murdered him. Oh god no. No, no Bull wouldn't let him. I mean sure we are friends now. That have seen each other naked and had some feelings. Fuck I am completely dead as soon as I go through. Ughhhhhhhh_

Hours passed and she couldn’t bring herself to enter anymore dreams. She heard a crackling and then saw Thedas in a tear. 

_They were getting me? Is Anders there?_

Solas came through and saw her sitting there. 

“Come Ashlyn we must go”.

“Is Anders there, Solas?”  
“Yes and not a lot of happy companions.”

“Yeah.” she dragged out the word and looked about. 

She stands and holds her side, sadly still oozing. 

“Solas I'm scared.”

“I know. We must hurry we are starting to attract Demons.”

He tugged her through the rift and she fell to the ground screaming as soon as she was through. Her side gushing blood, it felt like it was being ripped open all over again.  
People rushed over immediately. She could hear shouting and suddenly feel the healing magic. The pain was too much and it went dark. 

“Miss? Miss are you with me?” a soothing voice said.

“What's?” she said groggily.

“Miss do you know who you are.”

_Who i am, bitch i just got back my memories._

“Ashlyn… Ashlyn Cousland” her voice crackled out as she blinks at the light.

“No miss, your name is Ashlyn Jones. You've been missing for a few years.” the voice responded.

“Years?” confusion evident in her tone.

“Ten to be exact. “

_What._

“I know this can be overwhelming but you were found unconscious and brought in. What is the last thing you remember?” 

“I was… I was walking home from work in a Storm and.. And… Its fuzzy.”

The door slammed open and in came a small girl with long golden hair and a hat on. Her eyes widened and a smile burst into her face. Behind her stood Faith. An older Faith, but it was Faith.

“Mamae!” The girl shouted and sprinted to the bed. 

She jumped on it and held on tightly to the occupant.

“Hope? Is that you?” she asked tearing up.

“Maemae. Ego vos desiderabat. Ar lath ma.” she mumbled into her shoulder.

“Look how much you've grown,” she gently cups her face and could feel through the hat, her ears are still pointed.

“Auntie Faith has been watching me.” 

Ashlyn looks at Faith noticing the doctor had left the room.

“You know she appeared in front of me out of thin air with an older women wearing horns.”

“Flemeth.”

“Yeah from that game you played a lot. Told me you would come back when you died... I was terrified. She said you were okay., and I had to watch Hope. Which by the way I thought you would name your first born after me.” Faith chided coming closer.

Hope snuggled closer giggling.

“Fenedhis. Give me some credit. Hope is a wonderful name. Right da’lin”

“Mmmm,” Hope quickly agreed “Maemae, It's so different here than home. People stare at my ears all the time. But my classmates at school think they are cool. They call me Legolas, and and Auntie Faith has been keeping up with my archery that Sebastian was teaching me.” 

“Maybe we should talk about this at the apartment.” Faith suggested.

Ashlyn pinched the bridge of her nose and felt a blinding headache and the lights had gotten brighter.

“No need. Child.” 

“Gah Flemeth this is how people get heart attacks.” Ashlyn complained quietly.

“Change your clothes child it is time.”

“Time?” Faith and Ashlyn echoed.

“Yes,you are going back”

“What about”

“Hey no”

“They are going with.“ she talked over all three.

Ashlyn quickly put the provided hoodie and lounge pants on throwing the hospital gown into a corner. 

“Hey now I can't go with.” Faith protested.

“Do not argue with me girl.” 

She gripped Hope’s hand tightly. Taking a notice that her arm was functional.

“Flemeth my arm.”

“Call it a gift. Now let us go forward.”

As soon as they touched her hand it was blackness.

“Well fuck me sideways and call me an elf. That's Ashlyn. Hey boss who are the other two.” Bull’s booming voice came through their consciousness.

A loud moan of pain came out of Ash’s mouth before opening her eyes. Slowly she sat herself up. 

“Faith... Fuck Faith wake up” she yelled before smacking her face.

“Fuck you want” Faith sleepy reply came.

“Maemae… “ Hope said rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

Ash quickly looked around, taking note that Bull. Solas, Ensalain and Varric stood surrounding them.

“Uncle Varric!“ screamed Hope before tackling him.

“Pipsqueak is that you. You've gotten..” he trailed off in mild shock. 

“I went to maemae’s world. Auntie Faith has been watching me” she ‘whispered’ to varric.

“Where are the others.” Ashlyn asked curiously.

“They are back at the castle.” Sal answered.

“What happened.”

“Well as soon as you were out of the fade. You were bleeding terribly... we could not stop it. You died”

“No I figured that out. What happened physically”

“You disappeared in front of everyone. Much like how you reappeared really.”

“I thought I was going to have to shoot broody he was so upset.”

_Fenris. Oh my god I have to see him._

Ashlyn picks up Hope and slings her around to her back before taking off running towards Redcliffe Castle. At least they had appeared just outside the gates of the village. 

“Maemae where are we going.”

“To see daddy.”

“I've missed him so much”.

Like the mad woman she looked she was sprinting across the drawbridge in no time. 

“Fenris.” She shouted. “Fenris!”

She slammed into the closed gate.

A guard looked at her spooked.

“Open this Gate please, serah”

He stammered and shook his head.

She huffed loudly.

“Fenris”she shouted again. 

A blonde turned around in the yard and she was greeted with Zevran’s shocked face.

“Zevran go get him”

He nodded and took off

“You better open this damn gate”

The guard hastily starting opening it. As soon as it was up she ran in as the main door slammed open. Hope hopped off her back and stood at her side. Fenris stared at them before running towards them. Hope took off at him first then she followed. The embrace was gut wrenching..

“Daddy.”

.“Puella, I have missed your shining face” he kisses her forehead and hugs her tightly, worried she might disappear.

“I am sorry Fenris.”

“Never leave me. I can't bear the thought of living without you”

He grabs the back of Ashlyn’s neck and kisses her roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irlahnash=kin  
> isa'ma'lin= my blood is your blood ie. sibling  
> Ego vos desiderabat= i've missed you. used latin since tevene is roughly based on latin  
> ar lath ma= i love you  
> Puella= little girl. also latin


	12. Embarrassment to the max

Today Leandra wanted to watch Hope, so Ashlyn found herself enjoying Fenris’s company in the mansion. He was sipping wine as she was curled up on the chaise, reading a book, Isabela loaned her.

“What are you reading?” he asked coming over to peek over her shoulder.

Ashlyn blushes brightly, both at the material and his close proximity.

“Ahhhh….nothing.”

“Your actions would say otherwise.” He teased fondly. 

“Ah it's nothing fen.” 

“Will you read some to me?”

“It's not really reading aloud material, but because you asked so nicely. Here lay down. Put your head in my lap and close your eyes.”  
She said boldly sitting up and patting the empty space next to her.

He smirked while rolling his eyes and fell easily on the chaise. Gently he laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes waiting. 

“Settled?” she blushed a bit more.

“One could not ask for a better pillow”

She continued reading for a good twenty minutes, the pure unadulterated smut that came from her lips as she read was a sight.  
He groaned as she played with his hair as she read. She slowly teased his ear slowly. He turned his head towards her and reopened his eyes and stared at her. Her cheeks staining red as she read a particularly dirty part. He inhaled sharply. 

His hand stretched out and touched her cheek startling her, her words coming to a halt as her lips parted.   
He slowly leaned up and sat in his own spot.

“Your words are like honey and voice like silk. You are a temptress tell me to stop” he said huskily staring into her eyes with a fierce intensity. 

“Why should I” she whispered defiantly.

He grasped her face and was met in a passionate kiss. Her hands ran through his hair as his fingers splayed on her back holding her to his chest. The book lay forgotten on the floor. He started kissing her neck before she felt the blunt of his teeth sink into her tender flesh. She let out a moan her fingers clenching in his hair pulling it roughly. He let out growl and suddenly she found herself under Fenris, his hips pinned her to the chair. She mewled as she thrusted to feel friction. His lounge pants not hiding his clothed erection. There was a sudden tear of cloth after a frustrated groan. The air on her chest and stomach made her pause, insecurities racing in her mind. This was the first time someone touched her since she got pregnant.

“Breathtaking”

Fenris husky voice penetrating her thoughts. He lowered his head to the rosey peak and let the hardened nipple run across his lips and markings before swirling his tongue around the nub. His hand coming up to knead and pinch the bud that wasn't being lavished by his tongue. She arched her back and let out a wanton noise grinding herself on his hardness. Her breathing coming out in pants. She pulled him in for a searing kiss before moving her mouth towards his ear. She licked the lobe to the tip before lightly biting the tip. He stilled and then she felt his hand on her dripping center. His fingers deftly traced circles around her button. 

“Ahh Fenris” she stuttered out feeling the pressure start to build.

Suddenly he stopped and growled loudly turning his head towards the door.

“Oh don't stop on my account” Isabella's voice came out.

She turned and stared at Isabella. Her face heated and had the utter look of pure frustration. 

“My god Izzy don't you know if you hear a rockin don't come a knocking.” 

Fenris snorted

“Be glad it was me and not Hawke. He would offer to join,”

“And you would not?” Fenris inquired.

“Oh I am, I can show you how to get her to scream.”

“IZZY! For fucks sake.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Fuck I hope this works._

The crow was starting to lift her up her feet dangling. 

She used the momentum to bring her legs up over her head her upper body sliding to the ground before using her thighs that went around his throat to twist and flip him on to the ground. Snapping his neck. 

_Thank you black widow._

There was silence.

“Where'd you learn that mi corazón “

“I saw someone else do it. Thought I would try it, didn’t know if it would work” She said shurgging.

“I am jealous that the apex of your thighs had another face there. I will remedy that later.”

“Oh my gods, Zev there are people around. Jeez” she said frantically going red and walking away from the group in embarrassment. 

Elissa laughs while Alistair goes red.

“Tis not the worst thing we have heard, coming from you two.” Morrigan snarked.

Ashlyn flopped to ground.

“This is where I belong on the ground waiting for it to swallow me up” 

Laughter broke out in the group.

“Come now cousin, we have plans to thwart.”


	13. Fondle Me Like You Fondle Bianca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like a Varric themed chapter, meh. don't know if any of it will make the final cut for the actual story, since i'm basically writing down what comes into my head.

The Hanged Man was oddly quiet as Garret came in to see his relatively new friend Varric. He waved to the Coriff behind the bar and made his way up to Varric’s room. 

“Why is it so quiet In Here Varric?”

“Shush Hawke listen”

“When the rain is blowing in your face, And the whole world is on your case, I could offer you a warm embrace To make you feel my love.  
When the evening shadows and the stars appear, And there is no one there to dry your tears, I could hold you for a million years To make you feel my love.  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet, But I will never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met, No doubt in my mind where you belong.  
I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue, I'd go crawling down the avenue. No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do To make you feel my love.  
The storms are raging on the rolling sea And on the highway of regret. The winds of change are blowing wild and free, You ain't seen nothing like me yet.  
I could make you happy, make your dreams come true. Nothing that I wouldn't do. Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
To make you feel my love To make you feel my love” the voice was loud and clear and they stared at the wall it came from. 

“Who is that?” Garret asked blinking. 

Varric is silent

“You don't know?”

“She rarely leaves her room.” he said turning to look up at his tall bearded friend. 

“Why?”

“She has a small child.”

“A child in the hanged man?”

“Yep.”

“Her voice is so pretty.“ A female voice said breaking their silence causing Garret to jump.

“Rivani are you planning your next conquest.”

“It shall be glorious.”

They held their breathe as the voice started singing again. 

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart then you can start to make it better.  
Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better.  
And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder.” the woman's voice was cut off and then they start hearing Norah screaming. 

A secret door opening in the wall behind Varric’s table and in comes Norah and a baby. Hearing a brawl, Varric Isabella and Garrett rush threw the door to help. Finding Ashlyn stab a guy in his chest and kicked one behind her. Pulling out her blade she slammed another in one of the guys in the gut. Two dead littered the floor already with two more joining. When she held on to the dying guy kicked the last guy approaching. He made a grab at her legs which she swung up and slammed his neck between her thighs and squeezed till a crack was heard. He fell, taking her with him. She got up and looked around.

“Sorry about that. “

“Marry me” Garrett said in aw

“Er sorry no thanks.” she said flushing rubbing her neck in embarrassment. 

“Oh delicious girl it is you.” 

“Isabella,” she grins and hugs her tightly excited to see a familiar face. “Bella Mia how wonderful to see you here. Sorry about the mess Norah, thank you for taking Hope.” she said collecting her child in her arms.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ashlyn wandered over to Varric of weeks after being with The Inquisition.

“Why do you call me song bird Varric?” she asked curiously poking the fire with a stick.

“Well you sing, and it's very entrancing” he shrugged polishing Bianca.

“No I mean when I first met you. You called me that.”

“I.. well we met before.” he said carefully looking over the fire at her.

“We met before?” she was confused.

_was he talking about Dragon Age 2? How could we have met before I joined the Inquisition?_

“Yes. I can not say more.”

“Why. Why does everyone walk on eggshells about knowing me, why must I be treated like I’m going to break.” her breathed huffed out into the cold, disappainting quickly.

“Memory is a fragile thing.”

She let out a loud disgusted sigh. Her exasperation palpable. 

“Keep making noises like that and you will give our seeker a run for her gold”. He pointed out chucking before going back to Bianca.

“Varric my wondrous dwarf, that takes years of practice.” She sniggered slightly, before standing to make her way to the tavern. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Shit where am I going to sleep._

Ashlyn thought slightly anxiously as she sat at Varric’s fire, watching him fiddle with Bianca. She soundlessly stared into the fire.

_Well Ensalain is unconscious for the next however many days he will be. Maybe I could sneak into his cabin and sleep in the corner? No he has surveillance on him. The tavern? No someone drunk would bother me there. Maybe I just won't sleep. I usually can go three days without sleep and still be function-ish. Or what about-_

“Ashlyn have you found a place to sleep yet?” Varric questioned nonchalantly as it was way past sleeping time.

No one was out and the tavern quiet, finally resting for the night. The double moons high in the sky giving off a bright pale glow. 

“Oh you know I figured I would um” she murmured trying to find an excuse to please the dwarf. “You weren't going to sleep where you.” he said like he knew exactly what she was thinking. 

"I didn't want to bother anyone.” she sounded defeated as her head came down, her shaggy hair covering her face. 

He sighed and shook his head. 

“You can sleep in my tent with me. There is more than enough room.We’ll get you a bedroll tomorrow.” “Thank you so much Varric.” 

“What are friends for.” he said gesturing her into the tent. 

She beamed positively enthralled. 

_He see’s me as a friend already, fucking pinch me I must be dreaming. Oh his tent is basic? That was odd considering Varric in the games, but then again Cassandra had taken him here practically against his will. It still smells like him and screamed Varric. Oh look paper, wonder if that's Swords and Shields?_

He layed down and patted the open space next to him waiting for her to crawl in the space. She slowly crawled in after removing her boots and outer leathers, leaving her in her soft leather breeches and under tunic.

 _Sharing a bed roll is funny. I usually sleep like I am sitting and he seems like the type to sprawl everywhere. It was warm though. His tent was close to the fire that I hope someone puts that out so I don’t burn to death in my sleep that would be tragic._

“Well Varric new record. Got me in your bedroll by offering warm sleep first try.?” she sniggered sleepily.

He Chortled. 

“What can I say I have a way with words.” 

“Yeah yeah just try not to suffocate me in my sleep with your chest hair.”

She mumbled shifting so her back was facing his chest.

“I would never.”

Sleep came easily. Dreams were just flashes of light. A few scenes from Dragon Age 2. Waking lost them mostly. 

Waking up in Varric arms was different but not unwelcome. She noted as she became more aware. 

His arms wrapped around her frame, head laying in his soft chest hair and multiple legs wrapped together. It was comfortable and felt like home. Varric was snoring lightly and from the lack of sun shining in the tent it must be before dawn. 

“Ashlyn what are you doing up there is still time to sleep” he grumbled peaking an eye open.

“...dreams woke me.” 

“It's okay.”

He rolls over facing her. Pulling her closer into his chest, careful not to smother her. 

“I'm here. Go back to sleep.”

Quiet giggles reached his eyes before she was snuggling closer.

“Whatever you say Master Tethras.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know Varric people's tongues have been wagging because we share a tent.” Ashlyn said smugly.

“Well my songbird. Someone decided to give their tent to the new recruits.” he raised an eyebrow at her, pausing from his writing to look up at her.

“Yes well I wasn't going to use it when someone else could of. Plus I have you Master Tethras for body heat in this cold.”

“It's the chest hair isn't it.” he said snarkily. 

“Oh Varric. It's always the chest hair.” she said slowly sauntered over to him rubbing his shoulders.

“But as you know. I know we are friends but, if you ever. And I mean ever have an urge. I will be more then happy to help. Just as friends, no strings.” 

She came closer and leans into ear. 

“Think on it Master Tethras.” Ashlyn saucily nipped his ear and walks away, nodding to Leliana on her way out. 

“She was never like that in Kirkwall.” he mumbled to himself, slightly flushed.

“No she is like she was when I first met her” Leliana said coming up to stand beside Varric.

“Sister Nightingale care to elaborate.”

“Her actions the subtle flirting, her words. She is carefree not hardened by Zevran’s actions. Not guilted of her daughter's death. She and I…” She trailed off looking into the distance, face blank, “When we traveled with the Warden, we shared many things. A _tent_ was one such thing. She is a rare women. She won't offer unless she finds the person worthy. Think on it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So we have to see Master Dennett about horses for the Inquisition still. And curb the mages and templars in the area. Need to get ram meat for the refugees. Also blankets and raid mage caches. And close rifts Anything I miss?” Ensalain asked counting on his fingers the list of tasks.

“That women needs her meds and a couple things.” Ashlyn spoke up. 

“Varric you and Ashlyn will take two scouts with you. Find the caches, ram meat and potions. Meet up with us in two days at Dennett's farm” He said nodding and making imaginary notes.

“Are you sure?” She asked worriedly.

“Yup break.”

#########

Varric, Ashlyn and the two scouts decided to head south from the cross roads. 

“So our herald is funny huh. Two rouges, a warrior and a mage. While he took another warrior. Lets hope he marks where the locked doors are.” Ashlyn commented to Varric.

#########

_Okay so we found the meat and potion. Just got to weed out the caches._

Whistle of arrow and a solid thwack. A body hit the ground.

“Fuck he hit Scout Sheppard. Sheppard you okay” Ashlyn yells pulling out her daggers before looking quickly to see an arrow is in the eye socket, his staff fallen.

“Fucking Templars”

The battle rage instantly. Ashlyn kept an eye on Varric as she fought a pained cried and Scout Jones went down. Gurgling from a throat slice. 

“Shit Varric we have to retreat. “

She said stabbing an incoming Templar before backing up towards Varric.

“They would follow.”

“Shit we got to Jack knife them or something. I mean channel.”

“Wait what about that field we passed earlier. Stay low to ground and stuff all. No one wants to agitate druffalo.” 

“It could work. Go. I'll cover you.”

“Ash”

“Varric don't argue “

He nodded and started heading back. She faced the remaining four Templars and chugged a potion.

“Let's do this. “

She roared and threw a smoke bomb down. Slicing at open spots running on adrenaline. Two fell and she grinned ferally. She was back handed out of nowhere and fell to the ground. She grunted and threw her blade at the  
assailant. She got up and was blocking a dagger right away. The blades clanges and was met with shear force. She went to direct the blade away and heard a tear. She didn't think about it. And quickly stabbed him the gut.

“I don't i don't. Please” he gurgled.

She looked at him and knelt down. 

“We each make our graves.” She said harshly and started heading towards the direction she herded Varric.

_He was important I’m was just an add in_

She smiled when she spotted him.

“Ashlyn shit woman why didn't you come right away.”

“I took care of it.”

He looked her over

“They almost took care of you. You leg is bleeding.”

She looked down. 

_Shit_

She falters and stumbles, her adrenaline not supporting her any longer.

He sighs and pulls off a belt and ties it around her leg to tourniquet it.

“Lean on me. We are can make camp up the way.”

“Varric. You’re a doll.” She said smiling faintly.

“And you are reckless.” he chided. 

They finally reach a secluded clearing and Varric pulled out the tent. 

“You are not going to let me help are you” she asked as he sat her against a fallen log.  
“Nope”

She watched him set up. Soon she was being shuffled in the tent and laid on the bedroll.

He pulled the belt off and no new blood came soaking the pants. 

“Okay I need you to take your pants off”

“My my Varric, no dinner first. Straight to businessy pleasure”.

She tries to take them off and gasps in pain, they are stuck and it hurts.

“Ugh Varric they're stuck. Help a girl get her pants off will you?”

He comes over to her laid out body and tries to work them down gently.

“Well shit, we’ll have to cut them off.”

“Aw man. I really liked these.” she groaned mourning the loss of her pants. 

He starts sliding his knife through, ripping the pants beyond saving, before he had them thrown in the fire pit. She laid there in her panties blinking at the gash. It was on her upper thigh and a little on her inner thigh. It appeared to be 6 inches and a little deep. 

“Shit how were you standing.” he asked in disbelief. 

“The thought of burying my face in your chest hair.” she joked grimacing as he touched the area. 

“Well your sense of humor is still there,” he pulled out a healing potion and salve before handing her the potion. “Drink this.”

She drank it down and watched the cut slowly knit together slowly. It was now two inches smaller and shallower. As he bent down to put the slave on he had to put her leg around his shoulder. Opening her legs up for him to rest there. Her breathing came out harsher. He softly rubbed the slave into her skin. It slowly formed a layer of 'skin’ on the cut. 

_It was like liquid stitches. Neat_

He reached for the bandages by her hip. Allowing his face to get close to her panty clad center. She saw his nostrils flare as she felt herself dampening. 

_Like fuck, don't show through my undies._

 

He wrapped the bandages around her leg and let her leg rest on him.

“Exciting day wasn't it.” He smirked looking at her.

“Varric seriously with that ahh.” Her voice cut out as his fingers brushed over her damp garment.

“I'm sorry what was that,” He said a bit smug. “Careful your leg needs rest.”

“You tease-ahhh.”

She bit her lip as he tauntingly pressed his thumb on her clit, his pointer and index swiping at the wet.

“You know you are being unfair. I'm the injured party.”

“Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.” 

_Well there goes my panties. And brain. And and…_ she blanked as he slowly started to pull down her smalls. He stared intensely at her. 

“Delectable.”

He pulled her other leg to his shoulder and gave no warning. She gasped as his tongue met her clit.

“Sing for me”

“Are you serious” 

He bites her clit harshly. She keens and nearly comes undone.

“Okay. Anything in particular.” she strains. 

“Just want to hear your voice”

So she started singing bars before deciding on a song that she knew too well.

“When the cold of Winter comes. Starless night will cover day In the veiling of the sun. We will walk in bitter rain, but in dreams I can hear your name. And in dreams we will meet again.  
When the seas and mountains fall and we come to end of days. In the dark I hear a call, calling me there. I will go there and back again.”

They arrived at the farm a bit late, but once the party saw them by themselves, they understood. The scouts bodies were received and families contacted. Solas healed her gash and they talked about their days apart and why Ashlyn needed to carry an extra pair of pants in her pack. She can only go so far with Varric’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA do NOT bite your lady's clit, for majority of people it will hurt, gently nip it unless told to bite.


	14. Chapter 14

If You haven't noticed already. I have started up the story again. Tweaked the main character, and a bunch of the story, but i'm happy with how it's turning out. I might even ake this into a cross fandom series, i'm not entirely sure yet.   
regards, Spotless


End file.
